Owlbear
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = 4 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Feywild | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Forests | height = 8 ft (2.4 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 1,500 lb (680 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = Brown-black to yellow-brown | hairstyles = | feathers = Brown-black to yellow-brown | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Bear-like body Avian head Hooked beak | based = | first = }} An owlbear was a large magical beast that looked like a cross between an owl and a bear. Description Owlbears were monstrous beasts with the bodies of bears covered in thick fur and feathers. Their heads were like those of owls, but with a serrated beak. Behavior Owlbears hunted from around sunset to sunrise. They hooted or screeched to declare their territory and to flush prey into their hunting grounds. Owlbears also screeched as a way to attract a mate. When an owlbear successfully caught its prey, it tended to partially consume part of it on the spot, before dragging the rest back to its lair to be stored. The scent of flesh that emanated from an owlbear's lair often attracted creatures and therefore, more prey. Combat These creatures were incredibly aggressive, going so far as to slay any living creature they saw. This territorial attitude caused many folks who lived with nature to purposefully hunt owlbears before they had a chance to destroy the local wildlife. Ecology Cormanthor The owlbears of the Starwood area of the Cormanthor forest quickly ate through their food supply of wolves, rabbits, and serpents. Their population began to decrease as food became scarce, although they came across a supply of harvester termites and found that they were edible. They quickly found that they could maintain their own termite colonies by managing their wood supplies, and therefore effectively grew their own food. As a side effect of this practice, horses were drawn to the scent of the termite shells mixed with owlbear saliva, and the owlbears took to hiding and waiting for horses to arrive, before pushing them into a termite pit and then devouring them. Pyrolisks were also drawn to the scent, but owlbears would abandon a pit if a pyrolisk turned up, rather than risk being incinerated. Appendix Gallery Owlbear and Pseudodragon.jpg|An Owlbear to the left (Neverwinter MMO Promo shot) Owlbear_Mount_from_Neverwinter_MMO.jpg|Owlbear used as a mount in the Neverwinter MMO Appearances ;Adventures: *''Masqueraider'' *''Storm King's Thunder '' *''Princes of the Apocalypse'' *''The Pipes of Doom'' *''The Sword of the Dales'' *''The Twilight Tomb'' * Lost Mine of Phandelver ;Cards: *''AD&D Trading Cards'' ;Comics: *''Neverwinter Tales'' ;Computer Games: *''Curse of the Azure Bonds'' *''Gateway to the Savage Frontier'' *''Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms'' *''Neverwinter'' Further Reading * References Category:Creatures found in the Feywild